mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia Series
The Mafia Series are single player, third person shooter sandbox style video games involving fictional Mafia families and set in fictional or reimagined American cities. They currently consist of Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, Mafia II, Mafia II Mobile with Mafia III scheduled for release on October 7, 2016. They were developed by Illusion Softworks, now named 2K Czech after being bought by 2K Games. The first two games were developed in the Czech Republic and published in several languages, including English, Spanish, German, Russian, and Czech. Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven was first released as a PC only game in 2002, but was in 2004 ported to both PlayStation 2 and Xbox. It is currently available to purchase over Steam, but also in physical game stores in some countries. In Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, the player assumes the role of taxi driver Tommy Angelo, who later becomes involved in the mafia, and more specifically the Salieri Crime Family in Lost Heaven on the west coast of the United States. The game is set between 1930 and 1938 and involves missions such as assassinating officials "unwanted" by the mafia and smuggling liquor from Canada during Prohibition. Mafia II Demo The Mafia II demo was released simultaneously with the full version on August 24th, 2010 in the US and August 27th in the EU. It was available for PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, through Steam or Amazon (PC), PlayStation Store (PlayStation 3) or Xbox Live Market Place (Xbox 360). Like the full game, the demo is set in the fictional city of Empire Bay on the east coast of the United States, but restricts the player to a limited section of it. There's also a timer limiting the how long the player can spend in the city, with options for either ten or twelve and a half minutes. The demo is set in the summer of 1951 and features a slightly altered version of the Buzzsaw mission. Mafia II Mafia II was released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC at the same time, in August 2010. It is available in most physical game retail stores in the Western World, but also through Valve's Steam. In Mafia II, the player assumes the role of the upcoming gangster Vito Scaletta who returns from serving in World War II to work with his childhood friend Joe Barbaro. The game is set in fictional city Empire Bay on the east coast of the United States, a city largely influenced by New York City and Chicago. The game is set between 1943 and 1951 and involves missions such as taking out rival gangsters and selling stolen tobacco. Mafia II Mobile Mafia II Mobile is a top-down shooter for mobile phones, developed by Twistbox Entertainment and published by Connect2Media, released in August, 2010. The game is set in 1938 and follows the story of Marco Russetto, nephew of Vincenzo and a soldato of the now fallen Salieri crime family. He travels to Empire Bay and finds work with the Falcone Crime Family as he seeks revenge on Tommy Angelo for betraying the family. The game has 17 Chapters altogether. Mafia III Take 2's Strauss Zelnick revealed in late December 2010 that Mafia III was currently in the making and will be released sometime within the next few years. As of Spring 2012, no further information had been released but a rumor that "2K Czech's next game, Mafia III, has apparently just gone into full development after a year of thorough pre-production, in which the game's concepts and tech were stripped back to basics and rebuilt." Mafia III was officially announced in July 2015, with an announcement trailer released on August 5, 2015. The player will assume the role of Lincoln Clay, a mixed race Vietnam War veteran in New Bordeaux. See Also *2K Czech *2K Games Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III Category:Games